1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a tensioning apparatus for tightening fence wire and the like. The apparatus can easily be attached to a length of fence wire via opposed gripping devices which are interconnected by a cord, and also includes an intermediate tensioning device for pulling opposed ends of the cord inward to provide tension to the fence wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art wire tensioning apparatuses include various forms of stretchers and splicers adapted to be attached to an end of a wire or other device for pulling. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,751,381 discloses a wire stretcher having a pair of gripping members each having a respective eye for receiving a respective free end of wire. The gripping members are interconnected by a chain wheel for turning a chain. The chain wheel is turned to move the opposed wire ends toward one other.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,868,558 discloses a tension device for stretching a wire wherein a chain with a gripping device at one end is attached to a wire for pulling. The wire is pulled by passing links of the chain around a rotatable element and then downward. The rotatable element includes a ratchet device used in passing the chain links to pull the wire.
Other attempts have been made to produce tensioning devices and wire stretchers. However, a need still exists for a wire tensioning apparatus which is self-supporting, can be easily attached at opposite ends thereof to a length or lengths of wire, and which acts simultaneously on opposed portions of the wire to provide tension.